A Very Naruto Christmas
by wicked91
Summary: One shot. It's Chritmas Eve and Naruto can't find anything to do for Christmas until he finds the true meaning.


1 **Disclaimer: This story was written by both My brother and me., And I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.**

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the village not a ninja was stirring except for Naruto.

** A VERY NARUTO CHRISTMAS**

Kakashi was in the village square fixing the tree for Christmas Day. The lights, garland, bells, and Star was all in place, the only thing left was the power. Kakashi walked over to the lights placed his hands on the main bulb and focused his Chakra on the lights. In a couple of minutes the tree was lighted Tears filled in Kakashi's eyes. "It's perfect." he said as he blew into his hanky. "Nothing can ruin this day."

At that moment Naruto can speeding through the village square and knocked into the tree. "Oops. Sorry Master Kakashi." Naruto breathed. Kakashi gave him an angry look, "I worked on that tree all day."

"I'm sorry, I just-" Kakashi cut him off. "It's Ok Naruto. I'll just do it again. It just took me all day. Hey, who needs sleep right? Now when I make this next tree, promise me that you will not come speeding through the square.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up and smiled wide. "I PROMISE" he screamed. And then ran off.

While Naruto was running he thought. "I wonder what Sakura and Sasuke are doing." He saw Sakura and Sasuke caroling, well it mostly Sakura. Naruto had to stop and watch because Sakura had such a beautiful voice. Sasuke was humming the song and didn't seem as interested as Sakura was.

"O holy night, the stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our dear Savior's birth. Long lay the world..."

Naruto came and sang with them. His voice sounded like a mix between a drunk rockstar and a tone deaf walrus.

""Til HE appeared AND the SOUL felt ITS worth."

Sakura stopped singing and Sasuke stopping humming to look at him. "Maybe singing isn't your forte. Later Sasuke and I are going to hang Christmas decorations in Sasuke's house. Maybe you can help."

"What! I don't want decorations in my house." Sasuke said. Sakura ignored his comment.

"Yeah I'll help." said Naruto.

"Ok we'll finish our rounds and then meet us at Sasuke's house."

"Wait no one is going in my house. I will leave you on the front steps."

"Don't be a Scrooge, Sasuke." Sakura said as they walked away.

Was everybody in the village doing something for Christmas. They were. Even Shikamaru did something. He hung an ornament over his bed "That will do for this Christmas." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto figured he should do something for Christmas, so he ran to see Kakashi. He coincidently forgot his promise about running in the square.

"I'm finally finished." Kakashi said as he looked over to where Naruto was running. Aw crap. He waved his arms and screamed , "No, you'll run into the tree."

Naruto saw this and thought Kakashi was welcoming him and saying, "No, come to me." Ok Naruto thought and sped up.

CRASH!!!!!! BOOOOM!!!!!!!! KASPLAT!!!!!!!! Once again Naruto knocked into the tree.

"Oops again." Said Naruto as he smiled and then ran away again.

What should I do for Christmas. So he dressed up in his Halloween costume and ran around screaming "Trick or treat" and "believe it". Sakura and Sasuke had just come back from their caroling and were staring at the third tree Kakashi had made that day.

"It's beautiful, Master Kakashi." Sakura said. Sasuke thought that it looked really nice.

"It should be. It's the third one I made today." Sakura and Sasuke gave Kakashi a confused look. "Don't ask." Kakashi said

Sasuke noticed Naruto in his Halloween costume and laughed. "I think you have the wrong holiday, Naruto." Naruto looked at his costume. "What wrong with it?" asked Naruto.

"Well for one thing," Sasuke said. "That's a Halloween costume and this is Christmas."

""What's the difference?"

"Christmas is about being with family and friends and about giving." Sakura told Naruto.

"And getting." said Sasuke.

"It's more about giving." Sakura gave Sasuke a dirty look.

"Well if everyone gave, who would get." Sasuke.

"That's not the point. It's showing people that you care about them. Even if you are not giving them presents you are giving them your time and spending it with them."

That's when it hit Naruto like a rock falling out of the sky. This Christmas he would spend time with Master Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

The next day was Christmas Day. People were gathered around the tree that Kakashi had made. Tsunade complemented Kakashi on the tree. "Oh it was nothing." Kakashi said to Tsunade. Naruto again comes running through the square but manages to not knock over the tree.

"Merry Christmas Naruto" said Master Kakashi, Sakura and even Sasuke.

"Merry Christmas, guys." said Naruto. "I realized the best thing you can do on Christmas, is spend it with the people that love you." They gave each other a group hug. Yes, even Sasuke was in the group hug.

Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
